Revealing Secrets
by 4'QuaTro'4
Summary: A Charmed one goes back to the past and does unexpected things, things that involves the Chosen One.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first attempt on crossover so please don't be harsh.

About the title, I'm not sure about what it should be. So if you have any suggestions, please do tell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

A fire was crackling happily in the fireplace, it's warmth and light spreads out through the room illuminating two figures sitting on the carpeted floor, their backs against the sofa, snuggling tight as tonight was colder than usual.

"What happens when I give birth?" one of the two figures asked the other

"I don't know, will we leave him here or go back and take him with us?" the other said in response

"You know what will happen once we take him back with us, the source will stop at nothing to either take him or kill him" the woman said sadly

"Yes, I know that. Then what should we do? leave him here, in the past?"

"For now, I think that would be our wisest decision. But we just can't leave him with anyone" the woman said the pain clear in her voice

"Of course, we can't just leave our son here to strangers. But who will we leave him to? We're in a different country, we don't know anyone here. "

"You're right, but since we still have 6 months to go before you give birth I think we should not worry about this now" The man said to his wife

"Okay, but what about Lily and James Potter, they look like a nice couple"

"The couple we met earlier? Yah, I think they really are."

"What if we invite them over for dinner? If we are thinking of leaving our son to them we should atleast know them"

"Sure, but for now I think we'd better hit the bed, pregnant women should not stay up too late you know."

"Since when did you become all knowing? and yah we probably should. We have a big day ahead of us"

"oh yah?" As he said this he scooped her in his arms and carried her to their room.

* * *

~the following day~

"Honey? Have you taught of any names?"

"Well, no not really. Why?"

"How bout' Darwin?" her husband shaked his head "No, What about Drazen?" her husband shaked his head again

"Hmm, What about Cobie?" his wife smiled and nodded her head

"Cobie, Cobie Halliwell. That's a good name"

"Madam,Sir the Doctor is ready for you now"

"Thank you"

The two stood up and headed for the doctors office.

"Good morning miss Halliwell! Now if you could please lie down here"

"Oh, okay" she went and lay there waiting for the doctor's next instruction

"Please lift up your shirt, now the gel would be a bit cold, so be ready. Here we go."

"Aaah, it is cold."

"Huh, I believe you have twins"

"Twins?" the two said in unison

"Yes, see here and here" the doctor said pointing at two different heart beats "Well, I see no complications. Just eat a balanced diet, remember you're now eating for three, take some vitamins and take care of yourself."

"Yes Doc"

"And Miss Halliwell, refrain from strenuous work, like lifting and the likes. I'll be seeing in a month then"

"Ok,Thank you"

* * *

~back in their house~

"Twins"

"Yeah twins, but in my vision I only saw Cobie"

"Well, maybe the source will be only after Cobie? What if he doesn't know about his twin?"

"Maybe, but I just can't shake off this feeling that he might figure it out. The seer might see that we're suppose to have a baby in the present, but since I had a premonition about the source taking him away from us, she might see that we hid in the past to protect their future"

"I think that even the source ain't that smart. And he won't find us."

"Maybe, but what do we do now?"

"For now I think that we should enjoy our time here, and just relax."

"Relax? That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who had the premonition"

"You know what I mean."

"Ahuh, right. What will we name her or him?"

"We'll think about that later. I think our guests are gonna arrive soon"

"Really and how'd you find know that? Had a premonition"

"How would I have a premonition? I don't have that power you do. Look." he pointed out the window "They're walking towards the house"

Her cheeks went red and then she said "Sorry, I guess we'd better get down there"

"Yeah, I think we should"

They headed down and heard the door bell

"Coming"

"Lily, James come in"

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Please hit the button down there and review.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

* * *

**

_"Yeah, I think we should"_

_They headed down and heard the door bell_

_"Coming"_

_"Lily, James come in"_

"Thank you" Lily and James went in

She was leading them to the living room when her hands accidentally brushed over Lily's she suddenly stopped.

"Phoebe, was that a---"

"Hiccups, just hiccups" she cut in. But he knew better. she looked at him with the 'shut up' look then whispered "later" to his ear

She gestured them to sit. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uhm, tea would be nice. How bout' you dear?"

"I'll just have some water"

"Okay,honey" Phoebe looked at him "can you come help me in the kitchen for a minute

He followed her to the kitchen and when he has sure they were out of earshot he asked "Was that what i think it is?"

"Yes, and apparently they are magical beings as well. By they i mean Lily and James. I think they are witches but in my vision they used some kind of stick to channel their power" she stated in a somewhat confused yet curious way

"Ah, that is called a wand." I wondered when we'd cross path's again he added in his head

"And you would know that how?" she asked him in a suspicious tone

"In my more than a century of living I encountered a few off them. And most of them if not all were from Europe"

" And you failed to mention this before because? emphasis on the because"

"Well, it did not seem to be important"

"It did not seem to be important! even though were are here in Europe and in the past. You didn't think it was important?"

"It was a world different from your's. It wasn't my place to tell you and besides their world and our world are different in many ways a concrete example of that are the wands. They use them, as you have said, to channel their powers but you don't. "

"ah huh. So does this change anything?"

"Well, that depends on you and what you make out of this information" There was a moment of silence

"Wait, how do we know if they are good or bad?"

"There is no certain way know that. So I think we should be a bit cautious."

"Yes, but just as a precaution. Specially now that we are in the past. We would not want to change anything that is not necessary"

"Not to mention that your sisters aren't here. We do not want to cross anyone in a foreign land"

"I think we'd better get back there, they might get suspicious about why we stayed too long"

* * *

"James dear, what do you make of them?"

"It's too early too tell. "

"I think so too. Do you think there might be a chance that they are spies of You Know Who and that they might be trying to get close to us to infiltrate the Order?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?"

"It's just, this whole mess. And I think I am just being paranoid"

"I know,let's just enjoy the little times we have and just relax."

She walked her way to the living room, where the two were at, with her husband close behind her carrying the drinks. He set them on the table and went to their sit.

They were conversing merrily, a few jokes here and there, they touched many topics but not really divulged in any of them. The subject of having a kid was mentioned

"Do you have any plans of having kids?" Phoebe asked the couple in front of her

"Yeah, we've been trying, but we haven't had the best of luck"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I hope things will change soon"

"We hope so too. How about you?"

"Uhm, I'm actually carrying right now, so yah"

"Oh congratulations!"

"Congrats" James said plainly. He wanted to have a kid of his own aswell

"Thank you"

"So? is it a boy or a girl?" Lily asked clearly happy for the two

"Well, were not really sure. Coz were having twins, so it might be both. It's still too early to know, But I want to have at least a boy" he answered for them then looked at Phoebe and winked.

"aww, that's so great. Twins. I love kids, specially babies they're just so cute." "So have you guys thought of any names yet?"

"We have actually. For a boy it would be Cobie and for a girl, were not sure yet but it will start with a P"

"Cobie, that's a really cute name. And why start with a P for a girl?"

"It's a family tradition. My grandma's name started with a P, so did my mom's and my sisters and so does mine."

"Huh, that's interesting."

"Yeah, well it has been passed from generation to generation of Halliwell W--omen."

As the conversation went by Phoebe was thinking about things 'I thinks they're not bad but still we can't be sure, but if they aren't I think they're a good couple that I can trust with Cobie. I think I know how to know if they are good witches or not with them not knowing I did it.'

* * *

**A/N: **Uhm, so? do you like it? no? Review Please.


End file.
